A camera-captured document image may suffer from artifacts due to many factors, for example, non-uniform illumination, glare, optical distortion, perspective distortion, lens-light fall off, also referred to as optical vignette, and other artifact-generating factors. A camera-captured document image may exhibit a non-uniform brightness appearance due to non-uniform illumination and/or optical vignette. The uneven-brightness appearance of a camera-captured document image may affect document segmentation, result in lowered text contrast and reduce the overall perceptual image quality of the document reproduction. Correcting a camera-captured document image for these artifacts may be made more challenging by the fact that a camera-captured document image may contain areas beyond the document region, and these areas may contain clutter. Additionally, documents often have complex layouts containing, for example, multi-colored backgrounds, color gradations and other complex-layout features, making it ambiguous whether uneven brightness in the document image is the result of illumination variation, optical vignette or variations in content. Therefore, methods and systems, for correcting illumination and vignette in a camera-captured document image, capable of robust performance under these conditions may be desirable.